


I'm Nothing

by kizkhalifa



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Rape, graphic content, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: He was nothing, he figured if he said it enough one of them would believe it.





	I'm Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: For GladNoct Week. Prompt #4; Hate sex on the train.
> 
> Warnings: (Non-con)Rape, slightly graphic content - read at your discretion.
> 
> GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own FFXV or anything related to the franchise.

**"Please don't," Ignis sa** id after a moment, "just leave him alone." Prompto stared at Gladio who had just stomped back into the cart, looking ready for another go. He wasn't more than a few minutes behind Noctis who had just left.

"Where the fuck is he?"

Prompto pointed to the train walkway, before turning to Ignis and helping him into his seat. Gladio stomped away, throwing the doors opened as he went, he could see the black of Noctis' hair and his black jacket trailed behind him as a he disappeared into a side cart, Gladio close behind him.

He grabbed the door and slid it open, Noctis and him sharing a look as soon as he did. "Get out!"

Gladio stared at him, "you need to listen to me."

"I don't need to do anything you say!"

Gladiolus glared and stepped in, his strong and large presence seemed to fill the room as he stood at his full height. It was almost like watching an angel flex its wings when he reached behind him and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Get out!" Noct roared, his hands in fist. He was shaking with his anger and then he was letting out a startled yelp when Gladio grabbed him.

Gladio shoved Noctis into the train door, his body smashing the small man against the metal and glass, "you're such a spoiled brat." He sneered, shoving his face against the glass with a hard hand.

"Gladio, stop!" Noct screamed, his breath fogging up the glass he was pressed against.

"I can't stand you," the shield growled, "such an entitled little shit."

Noctis felt fear build inside of him as he was pressed to the door, he was scared. His heart was hammering so hard he was scared it'd break through his ribs, he felt a sheen of sweat over his skin followed by Gladio's hands. They were fast and hard and demanding; and he was terrified.

Noct shoved back against him, trying to dislodge him from his body and gave another hard shove to the glass. Anything to get out from under Gladio but it was useless. Not only was Gladio stronger but he towered over him, in more ways than one. He was practically double his size after all and all muscle. He was huge and he was in control. Gladio jerked him back against his chest, whipping the two around so Noct was flush against the wall that didn't lead to a window and door.

"You're not all that important, y'know?" Gladio sneered against his ear, his anger took over a different part of his brain. He wasn't even thinking properly anymore. "Fucking brat. Anyone could do a better job than you at nothing!"

"Gladio!" Noct yelled, he was trying to be heard over everything. Over the train, over the commotion, over his own hammering heart and too loud breathing. He just wanted to be heard. "Stop, please."

"Shut up!" Gladio roared, shoving him down against the bed in the small compartment. He pressed his knee hard against his back, before climbing over him. "Such a little shit," he growled against his ear and reached down between the both of them jerking the black pants down, leaving Noctis exposed. Gladio picked him up by his thighs, making him bend his legs and shoving his face against the pillow.

Noctis screamed.

He was screaming for help, he was screaming for Gladio to stop because he realized at that point just what he was going to do. This crossed every line their fragile relationship had, this would ruin everything. Everything that was already being ruined. "Stop!" Noct was sobbing over and over, he couldn't breath. He was just dragging in panicked breath after panicked breath, he was tasting the salt of his tears sucking in his sobs, his screams getting lost before he could even get them out.

_How did this happen?_  The man was screaming in his mind,  _what is happening?_

"You need a lesson taught to your spoiled ass," Gladio was growling as he spread his legs apart, "you need to learn  ** _nothing_  **about you is important." He was saying again,  _almost_  like he believed it.

Noctis was shaking, his sobs had lost their words some time ago. Now it was just the tears as he gasped for his breath. His tears and panic had taken over, he knew it was coming and he was terrified. He was absolutely terrified of what was coming.

"Say it!" Gladio demanded of the man below him.

Something told Noctis he didn't have to, it didn't matter, Gladio wasn't listening to anything. He could feel him behind him, rubbing against his backside and Noctis just shook his head, he couldn't make a sound. He couldn't do anything. The train was roaring, Gladio was yelling and the sound of his own breathing drowned out everything.

Everything. Until a very sharp and pinpointed pain pushed through his ass.

It all stopped. Everything stopped everywhere. Everywhere but behind him, everything but Gladio. Gladio had a fist of his hair and was gripping it tightly, so tight Noct felt like patches were going to be ripped out, his scalp was on fire from the feeling and he tried to turn his head towards it. He tried to lean back but if he leaned back at all Gladio forced him right back down with a hard grip on his arm shoved into the middle of his back.

He felt his skin tear each time Gladio slammed back in - over and over. It felt raw and burned. His whole backside was in pain, everywhere was in pain, his ass burned, his skin stung. It felt never ending.

The seconds felt like minutes with each thrust and grunt from the man holding him down.

The man he loved, the man who was supposed to care for and protect him. His strong, handsome Gladiolus. His shield. His shield that was raping him, right in the middle of a train because he was mad.

He was so mad he wasn't even listening. So mad he wasn't even trying to listen, so pissed off he lost himself. He wasn't even feeling. He wasn't doing anything he should have been, instead he was pinning Noctis down and ramming into him so hard the poor boy's head kept hitting the wall. So hard Noct could barely breath as he was pressed down. He was sucking in the bedding as he gasped for his breath, he felt himself losing consciousness.

And then just as fast as it began it ended. Gladio slammed him down against the bed, and let go. He came hard and deep inside of him, his hands tightening as a moan worked through his body. His legs shaking, his chest heaving. He was covered in sweat. His whole shirt was drenched and Noct's too, he realized as his fingers slid against it with the grip he had on his arm.

Then he jerked back. He released his hold and scrambled back on the bed pulling out of him with a sloppy pop, a mix of cum and blood spread across his cock and down the inside of Noct's leg. The younger, smaller man laid there gasping for his breath, his eyes shut.

Gladio watched as he cradled his head and fell forward into the wall not bothering to try and catch himself. He was wheezing, his body was red and Gladio realized what exactly had happened. But he didn't move. He sat back against the bed watching the boy in front of him. Watching him rub his head while giving his finally free arm a small stretch.

There was a bruise on the pale skin of his forearm, and Gladio knew it was the size of his grip.  _What have I done?_  Then he moved. Noctis whimpered as he did, shifting forward slightly to move out of his reach. Gladio watched in horror, Noct's eyes were red and watery, he moved stiffly and was still working on catching his breath.

It was quiet in the compartment, neither saying a thing.

The shield finally reached out, offering his hand but Noct didn't even acknowledge it. He sat there in silence, wiping his eyes. His face and neck red and his body hot to touch. His head was throbbing, both the front and back of it. His ass was throbbing, he could feel the mess running down his leg.

Gladio wanted to throw up, disgusted with himself.  _What have I done? I just wanted to talk..?_

Then Noctis was standing, he adjusted his sweat soaked shirt, jerked his boxers and pants up and started towards the door. He needed to get out, he needed to get away.

"W-wait..."

Noctis froze, he had winced when he stepped and Gladio tried to pretend he didn't see it. That he didn't notice it.

"Noct?"

"I'm nothing," Noct said, "I'm not even important. Don't act like I am now."

Then he was gone, leaving Gladio to stare at the opened door as he walked away. His own anger filled words left hanging in the air as Noctis made his way down the train walkway and left Gladio to watch him.


End file.
